


The Crane and the Wolf

by BlackFury



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally original story.  Peter's mother, Laura Carter turns out to be alive after all and yet, her name isn't really Laura Carter.  It's an alias she has used before.  She is actually a Special Agent and known to both Paul Blaisdell and Kermit Griffin.  When she arrives in Carlsburg, she finds her son alive and then, her beloved husband however, there is a darker secret she has kept from them both.  However, in the middle of this reunion, an old enemy of Caine's rears his ugly head.  If her secret is revealed, will she lose the man she loves or will he embrace what she really is?  She faces her greatest test, keep her secret and possibly lose her son or reveal what she is and possibly lose her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Northern California

She hadn't been in this part of the country for a very long time, almost seventeen years now. She looked up at the plateau where the ruins were. She sat on her motorcycle and stared at what was left of the building. A big part of her life had taken place in this area and she wondered why she had even come back here.

She slowly drove to the grove of trees that was next to the plateau and saw the wooden markers standing there. She shut off the bike and walked over to them. Two in particular caught her attention. She crouched and looked at them, remembering when she had met the older one of the two, the light in his grey eyes and the kindness in his soul.

She sat down, looking at the marker. Then, she looked at the one next to it and her eyes teared up. She had so hoped that this one would have been safe and he had been, for a time. She had regretted having to leave them the way that she had but, she had had no choice. To keep them safe, she had to leave. She couldn't even tell the man she loved more than life itself why she had to go or even who she really was.

It had been one of the hardest things she had ever done but, she knew that it had to be done if her husband and son were to survive but then, the one time they had needed her the most, she had been nowhere to be found and now, they were dead, both of them.

She rose to her feet, silently damming this nomadic existence of hers but, it was the life that had chosen her long before she had met him. She hadn't been looking for someone to fall in love with when they first met but, something about him had drawn her to him. His gentleness, the laughing spark in those warm, grey eyes of his, had warmed her in a way very few had ever managed to do.

She couldn't tell him her real name so, she used one of the many identities she had created for herself over the years. The background for each identity carefully built up and maintained so as to pass any scrutiny necessary. She had had no idea that this, to her, passing friendship would have ever developed into what it had become. Their souls had been drawn together and she knew that she had found her match, her equal.

She had been content with him but then, a true miracle had happened. She had been told a long time ago that she would never be able to have any children but, four months after she married this man, she was pregnant. They had both been supremely happy and she was in awe. There were many things about herself that she hadn't told her husband.

She wasn't sure just how to tell him, after all, how do you tell the love of your life not only that you're a mercenary, who sometimes has to kill people but also, that part of you isn't even human? How do you tell him that you're a werewolf? In a way, she was glad that her son had died young. That way, he never had to worry about what he might have inherited from her.

She took her cycle down to the lake shore where she and her husband had walked and sat, having picnics, talking about their coming child and then, she saw the gravestone. She walked over and looked, her eyes widening. So, this was how he had dealt with her leaving. He had told her son that she had died. Even better, that way, he had turned more fully to his father and he had a pleasant memory of her. Too bad it hadn't lasted very long.

She got back on her bike, started it, and roared away from the city of Braniff in Northern California and the ruins of the Shaolin Temple on the plateau. She also left behind that life, the man she had loved, the son she had borne. They were dead now and she had her life to live.

Sabrina Wolfe roared away, tears smarting behind her eyes as she remembered the man who had consumed her life and the child they had made together. It was strange to her that she, a mercenary, a werewolf, had fallen in love with a Shaolin priest, a man of gentleness, kindness and non-violence. 

She wondered how their son would have been if he had lived to be an adult? She'd never know now. That was what hurt her the most, never knowing the promise and potential of their son.

She made her way back to the little hotel she was staying at and went up to her room. Once inside, she sat down and let her mind wander back to that first time she ever met the one man for her, a Shaolin priest named Kwai Chang Caine.

End Part One


	2. Northern California Early Sixties

She remembered that it was back in 1963 when she had first come to the city of Braniff, following the trail of a deadly killer. She had found him and, done what she had been directed to do, make sure that he would never kill again. She had then told the police that she had had no choice and, after showing them her FBI identification, they had accepted her version of events and had cleared the scene.

She smiled, thinking how easy it had been. As a result, she had had an unexpected vacation so, the next day, she had gone for a walk near the lake and had seen the Shaolin temple on the plateau. She made her way to the great doors and slowly walked inside. She saw several monks going through their Kung Fu lessons and one monk detached himself from the group and came to her, according her the Shaolin salute as he bowed. One grey eyebrow rose as she smoothly returned the bow and salute.

"I am sorry if I am intruding," she said, "But, I noticed this place and, it's been a long time since I visited one. I hope that I'm not in the way." The man smiled warmily, "No, of course not. I am Kwai Chang Caine. You are welcome here." She caught her breath, Caine? He looked exactly like his great grandfather! She didn't use her real name so, she smiled, "My name is Laura, Laura Carter."

Caine looked at her and his heart did a somersault within his chest. Sabrina smiled as her own heart was captured by him but, she was cautious, it was her nature. She looked around. "Is there a koi pond at the top?" she asked. Caine nodded, "Yes, would you like to see it?" She nodded and they walked up there. She smiled seeing the size and health of the koi in the pond and sat on the edge. She and Caine talked until well after sunset, they were so comfortable with each other. She suddenly looked around and actually blushed. "I am so sorry," she got to her feet abruptly, "I monopolized you and you were needed by the others here. I should go."

He rose to his feet also and took her hand in his. "Please, I like talking with you and you cannot leave now, after dark. Let me show you to a room where you can rest tonight. If you wish, you can then be on your way in the morning." Sabrina nodded and let him lead her to guest quarters. She thanked him and watched as he walked away. She knew that she was already in love with him but, she also knew that staying could put him and the rest of the monastery in danger. She sat on the narrow bed and closed her eyes, thinking over all of the ramifications.

If she stayed as Laura Carter, there would be protection. Of all of the alises she had, it was the one she used the least and therefore, wasn't well known. She could stay, for awhile, as Laura and see what developed. She sat there, wondering if she should tell him about herself but decided against it, especially now. She finally laid down and tried to sleep.

The next day, she went walking in the woods and came down to the lake. She sat on the shore after going through her own workout and looked out across the water. It was so peaceful and calm. She hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time. It was a few moments before she realized she wasn't alone. When she looked up, it was Caine, standing there slightly behind and to one side of her. She smiled up at him. "How long have you been there?" She asked. He returned the smile as he sat beside her.

"Not long. I came to see you and ask you if you would stay. I watched your workout this morning and I believe you could teach our young students a thing or two?" His voice had a hopeful uplift to it. Sabrina smiled and shook her head in silent amusement. He was looking for a reason for her to stay, she knew about that. In actual fact, Sabrina was looking for a reason to stay and she nodded. "Yes, I'll stay if you think I can be useful." Caine smiled. "Thank you, Laura." They returned to the temple together.

End Part Two


	3. Northern California Early Sixties

Sabrina had been teaching hand to hand combat for three weeks when she met the oldest priest at the temple, the one called Ping Hai. When they first met, she looked at him twice and smiled. Later, she found him up at the koi pond, almost as if he was waiting for her. She bowed. "I thought I recognized you. Why are you here?" Ping Hai smiled. "I am here to watch over Kwai Chang, Deathdancer." he said, using her mercenary code name. "You have found something here you did not anticipate, am I correct?"

Sabrina grinned as she sat on the low wall around the terrace. "You are right. I have fallen in love with Caine and he has with me. I am just afraid that..." The old man nodded. "I understand, child, your real life will intrude and you do not wish him to be in danger." Sabrina nodded. "I can't tell him what I really am. I am afraid that he would not understand but, I do love him."

Ping Hai smiled. "Stay, see what happens. You are using the name, Laura Carter, are you not?" She nodded and he continued, "Then let things happen as they will happen, child. This is a time for you to be what you have always wanted to be. I know that the time will be short but, I will be here to assist you should you need me." He patted her hand and she nodded.

Five months later, Sabrina Wolfe, a.k.a Laura Catherine Carter, and Kwai Chang Caine were married in the Shaolin Monastery outside of Braniff California on a sunny day in the middle of May in 1963. They settled in a small house nearby and Sabrina threw herself gladly into being just a loving wife. A few weeks later, she found herself confronting an absolute miracle.

She had been feeling poorly and had gone to the temple to find Ping Hai, the senior apothecary. She told him how she was feeling and she was surprised to see a broad smile crease his wrinkled face. "What is it?" she asked. He looked up at her. "My dear Laura, you are with child."

Sabrina was stunned. She was having a baby? She looked at Ping Hai. "But...this isn't supposed to be possible, That was one thing I knew would never happen because of what I am." Ping Hai smiled again. "She has chosen to grant your deepest wish, child. You will have a son." Sabrina suddenly smiled. "Kwai will be so happy." Ping Hai smiled and gave her a tea to use when the morning sickness got too much for her. She thanked him and returned home.

That evening, Kwai Chang returned to find the table set with candlelight and an elaborate meal prepared. he looked up in surprise as his Laura came to him in a long, dark blue dress, her hair hanging loosely to her waist. He slipped his arms around her and smiled. "Why all of this, my love?" She grinned. "I have something to tell you, Kwai. But first, I know you've worked all day and you need to eat, all right?"

He smiled at her and went to shower and change. He emerged in a soft pair of karate pants and one of the silk shirts she had bought him for his birthday, the black one with the white crane on it. His light brown hair was still slightly damp. He enjoyed the meal and afterwards, Laura brought in the dessert and, to his surprise, a bottle of the sparkling apple cider. She smiled seeing the raised eyebrow as she set the bottle and dish on the table.

"I know, but, I need to tell you something, my love. Something wonderful has happened, something I never believed possible. Kwai, I'm pregnant." He stared at her in amazement for several seconds and then, the biggest smile she had ever seen split his face wide open. He rose to his feet, pulled her to him and spun her around, kissing her soundly. 

He then set her on her feet and looked worried.

"Are you all right, my love?" Sabrina laughed. "I'm fine, my love and no, I am not dizzy." He smiled and soon, carried her to bed to celebrate furthur.

End part Three


	4. Northern California Two years of Bliss

Sabrina smiled as she continued to remember Kwai Chang's uninhibited delight the day that Peter was born. He stayed with her the whole time she was in labor, all eleven hours! Then, at last, they both heard their son cry and Sabrina smiled through the tears and pain. "I want to hold my son." She said. Kwai nodded and, after the cord had been cut, Peter was wrapped in a blanket and handed to her.

She pulled back the blanket and looked into the most beautiful face she had ever seen, that of her son. Peter's eyes were closed and his tiny fists were clenched near them. She saw the dark, sandy colored fluff on his tiny head and gently kissed him. He squealed immediately and she was concerned. Caine looked at her. "What is wrong, my wife?" She looked up, her deep blue eyes worried. "I don't know if I can nurse him, Kwai."

She then heard a light laugh in her mind and a silvery female voice, "Yes, my daughter, you can. Do you think that I would grant you this wish and then not provide for it?" Sabrina then felt her breasts filling and she smiled as she presented one to her son, who latched on quickly and was soon suckling lustily. She smiled and settled, content in the circle of her beloved husband's arms.

Back in her hotel room, Sabrina was sad, remembering that she had such a short time with them both. Finally came the day she had dreaded, the day she realized that she had to move on to protect both of the men she loved so dearly. She had taken the almost two year old Peter up to the temple to see his father, who had renewed his studies to become a Shaolin priest, at her insistence.

Once Peter was with his father, Sabrina went to find old Ping Hai. He was in the apothecary, alone, and looked up as she came in. "You are troubled, Laura." She nodded. "It's time, my friend. I have to move on. My enemies are close. They don't know about Kwai and Peter, yet and, I must leave before they do. Will you help me? If I just go, Kwai will want reasons. Reasons I cannot tell him. My 'death' would resolve things but, it would leave my son feeling abandoned but, I'd rather that, than get him killed."

Ping Hai nodded solemnly, "Yes, I understand. I will help you 'die' and then disappear. I will watch your husband and son for you. But, there is something else." Sabrina nodded. "Yes, you know what I am. I don't know if Peter has inherited that from me or not. I pray to the Mother that he hasn't, at least, not completely. Watch over him and, if he shows signs that he is like me, call me, you know how."

The old priest looked at her and nodded. "I promise, Laura, I will do so. Now, how do we accomplish your, 'illness and death'?" Sabrina smiled sadly. "The best would be to contract a 'rare blood disorder'. I've been giving the appearance of illness for the past several months. The concoctions Kwai has given me do not harm me but, they are ineffective as well. I'm surprised he hasn't consulted you."

Ping Hai grinned. "He will now, after your dramatic 'collapse' in a few minutes." Sabrina shook her head sadly. "I know. I can be 'dead' for as long as necessary. If they bury me, that won't be a problem. I'll be able to get out relatively easily. Thank you for your help and remember your promise." Ping Hai took her hands into his. "I swear by Shambhala that I will do all that I can to watch over your husband and son." She nodded and headed back to the main room of the temple.

She walked in and saw her almost two year old trying to spar with his father. What pleased her was that Peter was doing quite well! He was doing the moves as if born to them. Not that she was all that surprised, given his dual heritage. Then, she wavered and collapsed on the stone floor. Caine and Peter ran to her and soon, she felt her head pillowed in her husband's lap and heard Peter. "Mommy? Mommy fall down?" She smiled weakly and raised her hand to her son's face. "Mommy will be ok, I just felt weak for a moment. You like working with Baba?" Peter's face split into a wide grin. "Yeah." he said.

Soon the three of them went home and Caine looked at his wife after Peter had been settled for his nap. "What is wrong, my wife?"

End Part Four


	5. Northern California Preparing for Betrayal

Sabrina looked up into the anxious face of her husband and smiled weakly. "My darling, I hadn't wanted to worry you but, I'm afraid I won't be here much longer." Caine looked at her for a moment and then, understanding dawned. "How long have you known?" He asked quietly. She looked up. "For a few months. Ping Hai knew something was wrong and insisted I see a doctor. He agreed not to say anything until I was certain. I have a rare, incurable blood disorder."

Caine's heart was crumbling in his chest as he listened to her words. Sabrina knew what this was doing to him but, she had no choice. It had to be done to safeguard him and little Peter. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I am so sorry, my love." Caine reached up, taking her hand in his. "It will be all right, my love. I will do what I can for you." She grinned. "Caine, my dearest, Ping Hai has already been giving me herbs to use, they help but, will not prolong my life."

Caine nodded, "I know, my wife but, what we can give you can ease whatever pain you may experience. But, to lose you so soon." She heard the tears in his voice that he dare not shed. "I know, my love, I don't like it either but, there are somethings we cannot control, no matter how much we would like to. I just hate the thought that Peter will forget me." Her fear was plain in her voice and her eyes.

Caine embraced her tightly. "I will not allow our son to forget you, my love, that I promise you. He will know about you." Sabrina smiled as she snuggled up against his chest. She loved him so much and she was determined to enjoy whatever time she had left with both of them.

Caine lowered her gently back against the pillows and went to get her a cup of tea. She sipped it slowly as he went to check on their sleeping son. She was still debating whether or not to tell Caine the truth but, she realized that she couldn't, not now. She had come too far now to change what had to be.

She looked up as Caine walked back into the room. "How is Peter?" Caine smiled, "Still sleeping." She looked down for a moment then, looked into Caine's grey eyes. "Kwai, when my time comes, do not shield Peter from it. Our son deserves the truth. If he is shielded, he won't believe I'm dead and he will expect me to come back. We cannot do that to him. Promise me, please?"

Caine took the cup and set it aside then, he took both of her hands in his. He kissed them then looked at her. "I promise you, my beloved wife. Peter will know as much as he can comprehend. I will tell him the truth. As I promised earlier, I will not let him forget you." Sabrina nodded. "Thank you, my love." She then settled back and decided to get some sleep.

Caine sat with her until Peter awakened and then, he carried their son into the room so that the young lad could see his mother was sleeping. Then, Peter played quietly until Laura awoke a couple of hours later. She looked and smiled. Her voice was a little weak. "Peter?" The young boy looked up.

"Mommy!" He ran to the bed and scrambled up beside her. "Mommy ok?" Sabrina ruffled his dark, sandy, curly hair. "Mommy will be. How's my little man doing?" Peter smiled. "I will be, just worried bout Mommy."

Sabrina smiled and hugged her son. "It's ok, little one now, go find Baba for me, ok?" Peter nodded, hopped off the bed and scampered off. Sabrina lay back and waited until Caine showed up, Peter leading him by the hand. "Mommy want Baba. Baba here." Both parents smiled and Brina looked at Caine. "I believe that I am actually hungry for a change. What do you have in mind for dinner this evening? I was thinking maybe pizza but, I know you probably won't go that way."

Caine frowned, the things his wife liked to eat constantly surprised him. "I was thinking some rice and a vegetable stir-fry with some green tea?" Sabrina's eyes laughed. "All right Kwai, I can live with that. Peter can stay with me while you cook and I'll read to him." Peter settled happily next to his mother, listening to her soothing voice as Caine went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them all.

End Part Five


	6. Ending and Beginning

Sabrina was lying on the bed in her and Kwai's room, sweating profusely. Caine and old Ping Hai were with her. Peter was in his room asleep, taking his afternoon nap. Caine went to his small herbal room at the back of the house and Sabrina looked at Ping Hai. "I know, it's almost time. You have everything ready?"

The old priest nodded and laid an aromatic cloth on her forehead. She smiled as she settled back against her pillows. Then, she looked up. "I need to talk to my husband." Just then, Caine walked into her room with a steaming mug and set it on the table beside her, taking one hand in his. "I am here, my wife." Ping Hai left to watch over the sleeping Peter.

"There is something I want you to keep for our son and then give to him when he's ten. In the top drawer of my dresser you will find a ring box. Please give it to me." Caine got up from the bed and found the small, deep blue velvet box. He had never seen it before and wondered about it as he handed it to his wife. Sabrina smiled. "This was my fathers, Kwai and I want Peter to have it. It has been in my family for many generations, so many, in fact, that the actual meaning of it has been lost."

She opened the box to reveal a man's ring, done in platinum, of the head of a wolf. She looked up at Caine. "This is all of the legacy I have from my family and I want Peter to have it. Promise me he will receive it when he is ten. That was when it was given to my father. When you do give it to our son, tell him about me. Tell him that this is from his grandfather." She laid back against the pillows as Caine took the box in his hands.

He looked at the ring and then at his beloved Laura. "You have my word, my wife. I will give this to our son when he is ten. I will tell him of his grandfather and his mother." Sabrina smiled. "Good. I love you, Kwai, never forget that. I want you to promise me one other thing and this has to do with you, my love." He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Me, my wife?" Sabrina nodded. "After I am gone, you may fall in love again." She held up a hand to stop any protests. "It can happen, my love. What I want you to do is promise me that you will not close your heart to the possibility. I want you to let it happen, if it does, knowing that I give you my blessing. You have a lot of love to share, Kwai. Please, do not shut it away from the world. Peter needs a mother. Promise me you will explore the possibilities?"

Caine knew she was right yet, everything within him rebelled at the very thought. He sat there and finally nodded his head. "I will try, my love, to do as you ask." Sabrina nodded. "That is all I can ask of you, my darling. I love you. Now, bring me our son, I need to say goodbye." The look in Kwai's eyes tore her apart but, he slowly got to his feet and went to get Peter. Ping Hai came in and looked at her. she nodded and he went out of the room.

Caine came in, carrying Peter who looked at his mother. "Mommy?" Sabrina held out her arms and embraced Peter, who snuggled against her. "Mommy cold." He said. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head. "I know, my little man but, this is something that has to happen. I have to go away, Peter." The sandy, curly haired toddler looked up at her. "I want to go wif Mommy!" Sabrina smiled. "You can't, Peter. I have to go alone, even Baba can't go with me. He has to stay here, with you." Peter looked at her, tears forming in those beautiful, hazel eyes. "I won't be able to come back, my little man. When I go away, it's forever."

Peter began crying and Sabrina held him tightly. "I know, my son, I know but listen, I will always love you, that will never stop. You take care of your father for me, all right?" Peter nodded solemnly and reached for his father. Caine sat on the side of the bed as Peter scrambled into his lap. Sabrina held his hand as Caine cupped her cheek with one hand. "I love you both." She whispered. Then, her head fell to one side and her breathing stopped. She was gone.

End Part Six


	7. Surprise Reunions

Sabrina brought herself back to reality as she sat in her hotel room. She obviously didn't remember the funeral and burial but, she remembered waking up in her secret place, a place the Great Mother, Gaia, had taught her to go to when necessary. Since then, she had resumed her life as a mercenary and had destroyed anything to do with Laura Caine. She wondered if Kwai had given the ring to Peter. She realized that, even if he had, it was now buried with him back on the plateau. She looked down at the wolf's head pendant she constantly wore that was the companion of the ring. She hadn't lied to Caine, it had belonged to her father but, it was older than even he could have imagined.

She sighed as she composed herself to try and go to sleep that night. It was hard but, somehow, she managed. The next morning, she packed her backpack and, after paying her bill, mounted her motorcycle and roared away from that part of her life. A few days later, she found herself in Carlsburg, New York. She had a couple of old mercenary friends who lived here so, she decided to look them up. She roared down a residental street and parked in front of a modest house. She strode up to the front door and rang the bell.

A willowly blonde wearing sunglasses answered the door and Sabrina smiled. "I know it's short notice, Annie but, mind if I come in?" Annie Blaisdell broke into a huge grin. "Sabrina! Come in, it's been too long. I thought that was your machine I heard coming. Paul's at the precinct and the kids are scattered all over the neighborhood." Sabrina heard the pride in her voice and smiled again, Paul had been very lucky to find this woman and he was relieved when his two older daughters, Carolyn and Kelly had accepted her at once. Then Annie had become pregnant and had given birth to Diane, now a healthy, happy eight year old girl.

Annie closed the front door and led her guest into the kitchen, where a kettle of water was heating on the stove. Annie pulled a second mug from the cabinet and set it on the counter. "Tea or coffee, Sabrina?" She asked. Sabrina smiled, "Coffee, if that's ok." Annie nodded and got the jar of instant coffee from the cupboard. She then turned to Sabrina. "Did you know that Paul became a Police Captain?" Brina's eyes widened. "No, I didn't. So, he finally decided to try and settle in one place?" Annie smiled, "Yes, not long after Diane was born. Especially now, with Peter added to the family." Sabrina froze.

She turned slowly and looked at the beaming Annie. "Who is Peter?" Annie smiled, "Oh, that's right, you didn't know. About a year after we had Diane, Paul went to Pine Ridge Orphange to give a talk and met this angry fourteen year old boy named Peter. Paul liked what he saw so, we became Peter's foster parents. He said he didn't want to be adopted cause he didn't want to give up his family name. The girls love him and he's really opened up about his father and losing his mother when he was two."

Sabrina's heart stopped in her chest, it couldn't be and yet, why not? Stranger things had happened in Sabrina's life. Taking a deep breath she looked at her friend. "Annie, what was his father's name?" Annie was puzzled by the question but, she answered. "He said his father's name was Kwai Chang Caine, why do you ask?" Annie heard Sabrina when she sat down in the chair and mummured, "Oh my dear Gaia." Annie was next to her in an instant. "Brie, what is it, what's wrong?"

Sabrina looked at her. "I need to talk to both you and Paul, as soon as is humanly possible." Annie nodded and picked up the phone. "Paul, hello darling, listen, I need you to come home, now. Sabrina's here and she says she need to talk to both of us. I think it's about Peter." Annie hung up the phone. "He's on his way. Brina, what is going on?"

What was going through Sabrina's mind right then was, "Dear Gaia, my son, alive?" She turned to Annie. "One thing, my friend, does Peter wear a ring with this carved on it?" and laid her silver wolf's head pendant in Annie's hands. Annie felt the pendant and Sabrina saw the woman's eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, he does. He said that his father kept it for him and gave it to him when he was ten. It was left to him by his mother, Laura."

Just then, Paul Blaisdell came in the door and, after kissing Annie's cheek, turned to his guest, one of his oldest mercenary companions. "All right, Sabrina, what does Deathdancer want to know about my foster son?" Annie knew who Sabrina really was so, that came as no surprise but, Sabrina's next sentence floored both of them. "It's simple Paul. Peter Caine is my son."

End Part Seven


	8. Revealing Secrets

Paul Blaisdell looked at her, stunned and Annie just nodded slowly. He finally found his voice, "What do you mean, that your Peter's mother? He said that his mother died when he was two." Sabrina smiled sadly, "I know. I had to fake my death in order to protect him and his father. Sit down both of you and I'll try to explain. Laura Carter was the least used of all of the alternate identities I had created for myself so, when I met Kwai Chang Caine in Braniff, California, I used that name. I had no clue that I was going to fall in love with him but, that's exactly what happened. Let me start at the beginning. I had gone to Braniff after Martin Wholrenson, you remember, Paul."

Paul nodded, remembering the thief and murderer Sabrina had been pursuing for eight months. He remembered that she had finally caught him and turned him over to the Feds and then, it was as if she had vanished. "So that's where you disappeared to." He said with a smile. Sabrina nodded. "After turning Wholrenson over to the feds, I had several weeks clear so, I paid a visit to the Shaolin monastery I had seen on the plateau and there, I met Kwai Chang Caine." She then told Paul and Annie the entire story, from the time she met Caine until the day she decided she had to disappear, again. "You know why I did it, don't you, Paul?"

Paul Blaisdell took his wife's hand in his and nodded. "Yes, to keep them safe and out of your kind of life." Sabrina nodded again. "I knew what I had to do but it just about tore me apart. I thought I would get back there to see them again so, I left my father's wolf's head ring with Caine with the instruction that he was to give it to our son on his tenth birthday. But, when I managed to get back there...." Her voice trailed off as Paul nodded grimly. "You found the results of what Master Dao had done. He was jealous of Caine and decided to destroy the temple." Sabrina's face changed as she looked at her friend. "If I had been there..." Paul smiled. "I know, Dao would have been dead before he could have begun anything."

Sabrina nodded, "But, as it was, I found two grave markers, one for Kwai and one for Peter. I left as soon as I could and finally made my way here. I had no clue what I would find but now, you tell me that my son is alive?" Annie took Sabrina's hand in hers. "Peter does wear that ring, Brie and, one other thing. He's a cop now." Sabrina darted a look at Paul who nodded and smiled. "He's at the 101st with me and today, he's taking the detective's test. He'll be here in about an hour. You want to stay?" The look in Sabrina's eyes told the older man everything he needed to know.

Annie got to her feet, "Well, we might as well have coffee while we wait for him. Want to help me, Brie? I can tell you about Peter while we get this done. I need to start lunch as well cause Peter will be ravenous when he gets here." Paul got to his feet too. "I need to get back to the 101st. Peter will come home with me when our shift is done. See you then, love." He kissed Annie's cheek. "I will, Paul, be careful!" Blaisdell said that he would and headed back. Sabrina began helping Annie who told her about Peter growing up in their house. Hearing about the anger her son had within him worried Sabrina and she still had another question but, she wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Annie," she said quietly, "How much has Paul told you about me?" Annie stopped still. She wasn't sure what Sabrina meant but, "Well, he said that you were a very, how did he put it, unique woman. He also said that you were, and I quote, "The most dangerous woman in the world" unquote. He also told me that your anger was, well, hard to describe. What are you trying to tell me, Sabrina?" Brina sighed. "Annie, of all of the people I know in the 'business' as we put it, only Paul and Kermit know one thing about me. I have to tell you in order for you to understand what I'm about to ask you about my son."

She took a deep breath. "Annie, I am a werewolf."

End Part Eight


	9. First Meeting

Annie nodded and then smiled. "I know, Paul told me. Sabrina, Peter has not shown any signs of shape shifting into one so, I don't think he inherited that from you. His senses are above average, he can hear things no one else can, and his other senses are heightened as well. He has an affinity for other dogs in fact, he swore up and down to Paul and I that our neighbor's old dog next door talked to him."

Sabrina smiled, "That would be inherited from me. Thank Gaia he's not a shape shifter. That would have extremely hard on him without another garou around him to guide him through it. Annie, I know this will sound silly but, do you have any photos of him?" Annie grinned. "Of course we do, Paul and the girls take pictures all the time, especially since Peter came to live with us. Here, I'll get the photo album."

She came back in a few minutes with a dark blue album and handed it to Sabrina. Annie sat back down next to Sabrina and smiled. "Paul had the photo captions printed in English and in Braille. The photos have been described to me so througherly that I can tell you what they are. Here, look on page fourteen." Sabrina turned to that page and gasped when she saw the 8x10. The hair was a dark, sandy color, curly and the eyes, the eyes were hazel and the smile, the smile was so familiar. Sabrina then looked at the caption and Annie heard her whisper, "Peter." 

Annie nodded. "Yes, that's Peter. That was taken just before he entered the Police Academy. He floored Paul when he told him he wanted to be a cop but, Peter took to it like a duck to water. I worry about him, the way I worry about Paul but, Peter knows what he's doing." Sabrina smiled, "Sounds like his father. Once Kwai made up his mind, heaven and earth couldn't move him. Should I tell Peter who I am, Annie? Do you think he could handle it now?"

Annie nodded. "Yes, I think he could. He seems to miss you more than he does his father. Maybe that's because he had more time with his father. If you want to tell Peter, here, with us around, that's ok." She laid a comforting hand on Sabrina's as she spoke. Sabrina smiled, "Thank you, Annie. Peter needs to know that I didn't abandon him. I did what I did to protect him and his father. I just hope he understands that."

Annie was thoughtful. "Peter will listen to you, Sabrina. He'll know that what you're telling him is the truth. He has that, talent, if you want to call it that. He knows when he's being lied to and he hates it when people do that to him." Sabrina nodded. "Kwai and I were the same way. Neither one of us liked liars. In my line of work, it's a necessity to know who's lying and who isn't."

Annie popped the top on her watch and felt the dial. "Peter and Paul should be here soon so, relax. I'll finish up lunch and then, we can talk. You'll meet the girls later this evening." Annie went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of wine which she handed to Sabrina. She then returned to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, a car was heard in the driveway and Sabrina heard two male voices as they headed into the house.

As they came in, Peter's face was shining and Paul had a grin on his face as well. When Peter saw Sabrina, he stopped. Paul noticed the silence and smiled, "Peter, you've heard me mention Sabrina Wolfe, haven't you?"

Peter's hazel eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Sabrina. "You're Deathdancer?" He asked.

Sabrina smiled, "Yes, I am. Let me guess, I don't look like I could be the most dangerous woman on the planet, do I?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling. Peter blushed and ducked his head. "Sorry, shouldn't have blurted it out like that." Sabrina smiled and, walking over to him, ruffled his hair. "That's ok, Peter." Her voice was warm, soft and full of love. Peter looked at her strangely just as Annie called, "Lunch time."

End Part Nine


	10. Truth Comes Out

At the dining table, Peter kept watching Sabrina, a fact she was well aware of. She couldn't keep the love she felt for her son to herself and she knew Peter felt it. After the meal, Annie asked Peter to help her clean up so, Paul led Sabrina to his office and once they were inside, she sagged against the sofa. Paul looked at her. "You want to tell him, don't you?"

Sabrina sat on the sofa and nodded. "He needs to know that I didn't abandon him or his father. Paul, about six months before my 'death' I found out that three of my bitterest enemies were on my trail. You know what they would have done had they found out about Kwai and Peter. Fortunately, they had not yet discovered my identity as Laura Carter so, I was able to do what I had to to protect my husband and son. I'm just wondering if Peter will understand."

Paul sat on the edge of his desk in thoughtful contemplation and then smiled. "I think he will, once you explain it to him. He hates being lied to or deceived but, once he knows the situation, he usually understands. Want Annie and I there when you tell him?" The look in Sabrina's blue eyes was one of immense relief. "Yes, please. The two of you have given my son so much, I would never think of shutting you out of anything to do with him."

Paul nodded. "Good, I'll call him and Annie in here and we can talk. That be ok?" Sabrina nodded and got to her feet, pacing a bit as Paul asked Annie and Peter to come in. Once they were inside, Paul closed the door and watched as Peter and Annie settled onto the sofa. Paul looked at his tall foster son. "Peter, Sabrina has something very important to say to you. I want you to listen to her story before you say anything, all right? Hear her out completely then, she'll answer any questions you will have." Peter nodded, looking somewhat bewildered but, was silent, for now.

Sabrina took a deep breath and, breathing a silent prayer to Gaia for the right words to say, looked at her son. "Peter, this whole thing began about three years before you were born, when I first met your father, Kwai Chang Caine." Peter's eyes widened. "You knew my father?" He asked, breathlessly. Sabrina smiled, a slow, sad yet, sweet smile. "Yes, Peter, I did. Listen. I had arrived in Braniff, chasing a murderer. I caught him and turned him over to the Feds. I had some vacation time coming so, I had noticed the Shaolin temple on the plateau so, I went there."

Peter sat there in rapt attention as Sabrina told her story and he looked at her sharply when she told him of her marrying Caine. "I know," she said, "You're confused but, Peter, I didn't marry him under my real name, I was using an alias, I was Laura Catherine Carter. Peter, I'm your mother."

Peter shot to his feet and looked at her, his eyes showing fear warring with joy. "If you're my mother, why did you, fake your death? Why did you leave us?" Sabrina had expected this as she rose to face her son. "Peter, I came here to tell you everything so, if you will sit back down and listen, I'll tell you why." Peter nodded and resumed his seat as she gathered her thoughts.

"Your father and I were very happy together and that joy increased when I became pregnant with you. You see, Peter, you are a true miracle. Because of a fire fight I had been in several years before I met your father, the best doctors on earth said I would never be able to have children but, I had you. I had never been more happy but then, I discovered that three of my most deadly enemies had traced Sabrina to Braniff. I had to work quickly to protect you and your father. It turned out the only way to protect you was for me to die."

End Part Ten


	11. Explanations

Peter looked up at her. "You had to 'die' to protect me and Father?" Sabrina nodded. "Peter, the ones that were after me would have slaughtered you and your father just to hurt me so, I had to go away before they discovered that Sabrina Wolfe and Laura Catherine Caine were the same person. I asked your father to give you the wolf's head ring that had been your grandfather's when you were ten. It matches this." She drew the pendant from under the jacket she was wearing. Peter saw that they matched.

"I always meant to come back to check up on you and your father but, the situation in South America was so bad that I was there for several years. When I did get back, all I found was a smoking ruin and rubble. I was told that both you and your father had died that night. Finding you here, alive, was something I had not even thought possible but, I know that finding out about me is a surprise but, I do love you and I want to be your mother. I know you love Paul and Annie and I respect that. I am so grateful that they took you in and loved you. For that I will always be grateful. What I need to ask you, Peter is this. Is it too late for me to be the part of your life I wish I could have been back then?"

The room was silent as Peter rose to his feet and looked at the wall, the thoughts whirling around in his brain. This was his real mother! The woman he knew so little about and now, they had a second chance, unlike him and his father. Peter turned to look at the petite, platinum haired woman standing in front of him and swept her up in his arms, crying, "Mom, Mom, you came back, you came back."

Annie smiled, as did Paul as the reunion happened. Sabrina smoothed her son's unruly hair. "I came back, my son, I love you so much." Peter finally set her back down but didn't let go of her hand. Sabrina smiled. "We have a lot to talk about, Peter, I know. There will be time." She drew back and looked into the face of her son and wiped away the tears.

They sat back down on the sofa, side by side, and Peter gave a small laugh. "It's strange but, Father could never get me to visit your 'grave' down by the lake. I just wouldn't go." Sabrina looked at him. "Why wouldn't you, Peter?" He looked off into space and his voice took on a dream like quality. "I had this feeling that if I never went there, then you weren't really dead, just gone away on a long journey. I always kept believing that you would come back someday. It doesn't seem so strange now."

 

Sabrina looked at him for a long moment. "No, it's not strange, my son. Our connection must be even deeper that I thought possible. Somehow, you knew, you knew I was out there, somewhere. Your Father gave up, believed me to be dead." Peter nodded, "Yes, he 'accepted' it the way Shaolin do but, I couldn't and I didn't and, I was right." He turned and looked at her face. "I was right." Sabrina nodded as she cupped his cheek and smiled as he leaned into the caress. "Yes, my son, you knew. There are others things you have inherited from me that you must learn about now. It has to be done in private."

She turned to Paul, "Would you object if Peter and I borrowed your lake cabin for a few days? We need to get reaquainted and there are things he must know about. That ok with you, Peter?" Peter's eyes were shining at the thought of spending time with his mother and Paul nodded. "Sure, the two of you can use the cabin for at least a week, maybe more if necessary but first, you need to meet the rest of the family, Sabrina."

They heard the sounds, the Blaisdell girls were home. Carolyn, Kelly and little Diane came in, Diane letting out a delighted squeal upon seeing Daddy. Paul hugged her then, they all turned to Sabrina. They knew her as a friend of their father's but, what they were about to find out would be a huge and delightful surprise for them all.   
r  
End Part Eleven


	12. Meeting the Family

The family sat at the dining table as they talked, Diane in her father's lap. Paul looked at his girls. They had noticed Peter staying very close to Sabrina. "Girls, you know Sabrina as an old friend of mine but, what we have found out now is, surprising." Sabrina smiled and looked at them. "It's simple, really, you see, I'm Peter's mother."

The three girls looked at Sabrina, looked at each other then, looked at the shining face of their foster brother. Carolyn, the eldest, spoke up first, "But, Peter, you said...." Peter grinned from ear to ear. "I know but, she faked her death to protect my father and I. She's really here." Sabrina smiled tenderly as she looked at her son. "I'm sorry if you felt like I had abandoned you, Peter but, I knew of no other way to keep the both of you safe."

The conversation continued well into the night but soon, Peter needed to get back to his place and Sabrina offered to drive him in his car, leaving her Harley in Paul's garage till she could pick it up later. Once inside Peter's apartment, she made sure her son went straight to bed and she stayed on the sofa, as to be near him after all of these years apart. She found it hard to sleep and soon, made her way quietly into Peter's bedroom and just watched her son sleep.

She thought about his father and how much she missed him and then smiled, Peter was like his father in many ways. She looked forward to them going to the lake cabin to spend time together and get re-acquainted. As it neared dawn, Sabrina went into the kitchen to make coffee and soon heard Peter's alarm go off. She heard the shower and smiled as, after a few minutes, he came out, dressed for work, toweling his hair dry. He looked surprised when he saw her.

His eyebrows rose as she handed him a steaming mug of coffee. "You stayed all night?" The look on Sabrina's face softened. "Of course, I did, my son, how could I not stay? After having been away for so long, how could I leave again besides, we're going to the cabin this weekend, remember?" Peter's face lit up with a smile. "That's right, we are. I really look forward to that. Man, wait till the rest of the gang hears about this!" Sabrina's face changed. "Peter, I can't let you tell them, not yet. Remember why I left in the first place?" Peter looked at her for a long moment and then nodded slowly. 

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "Right, There are still some out there who will come after you because of me once they find out I am your mother but now, you have friends who can help you. I'm coming with you to the precinct. I definitely want Kermit to know. I'm glad he's already your friend." Peter smiled, "I met him when I was sixteen and he treated me like a regular person, that felt good." Sabrina nodded. "Kermit is a good man underneath the gruff exterior of his." Then, she chuckled, "Has he ever said anything about a mission to Cairo?" Peter shook his head. "No, he hasn't, why?" Sabrina laughed, "Oh, just the fact that Paul sent me there to pull Kermit's butt out of the frying pan, that's all."

Fortunately Peter had set the now empty mug on the counter because his eyes widened considerably when she told him. "It was one of Kermit's first assignments as a mercenary," Sabrina said, smiling, "He had been sent to Cairo to retrieve another agent and, as usual, he messed up so, I had to go in and get both of them out. I don't think that Kermit has ever forgiven me for that but, I did what I had to do to get them both out alive." Peter smiled, thinking how Kermit was very unlikely to mention that particular mission to anyone! Sabrina looked at her son, "When Kermit sees me, he'll remember but, he won't say anything, he never does. Now, are we ready to go?" Peter nodded and soon, they were both in his Stealth, heading to the 101st.

End Part Twelve


	13. Meeting Old Friends

When Sabrina and Peter arrived at the 101st, it was in its usual state of barely controlled chaos. Broderick was behind the front desk doing his usual juggling act. Peter went on to his desk as Sabrina walked to Kermit's office and knocked on the door. Correctly recognizing the low growl as his invitation to come in, Sabrina smiled, went inside and closed the door behind her.

The 101's resident computer guru was hunched over his machine typing away furiously. He never even looked up. "Be with you in a moment." he said. Sabrina grinned, "It's ok, frog, I can wait." Kermit's head snapped up and around at the sound of that voice. "You?? What the hell are you doing here?" Sabrina leaned against the edge of the desk. "I have my reasons, besides, I need to talk to you, you got time?"

Kermit saved the program and shut down the machine. "For you, I can make the time. You want to talk here?" Sabrina nodded, "Yes, it's the safest place right now. There's something totally unexpected that has come up. Paul and Annie already know and I need to tell you as well. It's about Peter." Kermit looked up at her again, "Oh?" he drawled. Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, it seems Peter is my son."

Kermit's feet hit the floor as he looked up at her. "You were Laura Caine?" He asked. She nodded, a beautific smile on her face, one Kermit had never seen in all of the years he had known her. "So you 'died' in order to protect Peter and his father." Sabrina nodded again, "Yeah, I had to when Peter was two. They almost found me and you know what they would have done to my husband and son." 

Kermit nodded grimly. "I know, that's why I keep Marilyn and her kids as far out of it as possible. It must have been hard for you." She sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk. "Especially when word reached me about the temple being destroyed. I went there and saw the two grave markers with Kwai and Peter's names on them. I felt so empty. I came here because of that meeting I have with Paul and found my son." Her face reflected the wonder and love she felt. Kermit smiled, something few people knew he could do. "So, you and Peter getting reacquainted?"

Sabrina grinned, her eyes shining, "Yeah, Paul's letting us use the lake cabin so we can talk about things and I can try to answer Peter's five million burning questions." Kermit had removed the green shades and Sabrina saw the concern in those wonderfully blue eyes. "You worried about something, my friend?" Kermit looked at her. "He doesn't know about you yet, right?" She nodded, Kermit being one of the very few that knew what she was. "That's one of the things I'm going to have to tell him, Kermit. You're right, I have no clue as to how he will react but, I can't keep it from him either, it wouldn't be fair."

About then, there was a knock on the office door and Kermit picked up his shades. "Come in, kid." He said, sliding them onto his face. Peter came in, a look of bewilderment on his mobile face. "How'd you know it was me, Kermit?" Kermit grinned evilly, "Trade secret kid. I hear congrats are in order?" Peter smiled as he looked at his mother. "Yeah, Paul and I were working out my vacation time so we can stay at the cabin for at least a week, maybe more, if we need to." 

Sabrina nodded, pleased to hear that. "Well then, are you ready to go, Peter?" She asked her son. The warmth in his hazel eyes told her he was. She turned to Kermit. "Later, my friend." Kermit nodded and watched as mother and son left the precinct. He slowly closed the door to his office, wondering how Peter would react when he learned the truth about Sabrina Wolfe, known in mercenary circles as "The most dangerous woman in the world."

End Part Thirteen


	14. Revelations

The drive up the lake cabin was made mostly in silence as Peter drove the Stealth. Sabrina knew that her son was still getting used to the fact that his mother wasn't dead but, sitting here in the car beside him. They stopped at the small general store first to get some things and the two walked inside. After making their purchases, they got back into the car and drove away. Sabrina looked at Peter. "Are you ok, son?" she asked. Peter smiled a little, "Yeah, just still getting used to all of this." Sabrina nodded, "I know, I am too."

They pulled up in front of the cabin and Peter got out then, walked over to the passengers side and opened the door for his mother to exit. She smiled, letting him do this. Once inside, she took the bags into the kitchen and looked around. "Looks like Paul and Annie keep this place well stocked." She said as she placed items on the table. Peter came in to help and chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes, Paul comes up here to be alone, especially if his nightmares get too bad."

Sabrina nodded, she had some of those nightmares herself. "You want to help with lunch?" She asked. Peter grinned, "Sure, what do you want me to do?" she watched him, very proud of how he had turned out, in a large measure due the influence of Paul and Annie Blaisdell, but, the foundation laid by her and Kwai Chang had a lot to do with it as well.

Soon lunch was made and consumed, mostly in silence. Afterwards, the two of them took their mugs of coffee onto the front porch. Peter sat in the porch swing while Sabrina perched herself on the porch rail. The silence was comfortable. She knew Peter had questions but, she'd let him ask them in his own way, when he was ready.

Peter was thinking about those questions and the problem was, he didn't know where to start. Finally, he looked at her. "Mom," he began slowly, "Was it hard to leave us behind?" Sabrina stared off into space. "Peter, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do but, I knew that if the ones hunting me had found you and your father, they would have killed both of you to get to me. By leaving, when I did, they never found you and followed me. It tore me apart but, I consoled myself in the fact that you and Kwai were alive at the temple."

She grinned as she looked at her son. "I did see you again, however." Peter's eyes widened as he looked up. "You did? When?" Sabrina moved and curled up in the corner of the porch swing. "Do you remember when you were eight years old, the night you got lost in the woods?" Peter remembered.

FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------

It was a full moon that night and he heard the wolf pack in that area howling. He was frightened and Father was no where around. He didn't see the woman with white hair all dressed in black as she stopped and sniffed the air, she smelled fear so, she quickened her pace. She saw the female, walking through the brush until she came upon a small, sleeping form. It was a small boy, around seven or eight years old. 

Sabrina recognized him, it was Peter. The woman licked her lips and bent down to grab him when Sabrina grabbed her arm and hissed in the werewolf's language, \\{"Leave him alone!"\\} The woman, a mere slip of a girl, snarled at her. 

{"What do you care? I want him!"\\} Sabrina's face grew dark with anger, \\{"Back to the cairn and I'll tell you but, leave him be!"\\}

The pack, all werewolf females, were pacing when Sabrina came into their circle, dragging the young one with her. The Matron came forward, angry. \\{"Who are you to interfere with the Hunt?"\\} Sabrina grinned, \\{"The one of our kind you don't want angry. I'm Deathdancer."\\} 

At the mention of that name, a legend among the Garou, the Matron stepped back. \\{"I see but, still I ask, why?"\\} Sabrina grinned, a feral one. \\{"You know of the Shaolin temple on the plateau?"\\} They nodded in silence. \\{"It is under my protection. The ones living there are to be left alone and guarded, especially the young one."\\}

The Matron looked at her. \\{"Why the young one?"\\} Sabrina smiled now, a soft, maternal smile. \\{"Simple, he is my son. His father, my husband, is the Master of the Temple, Kwai Chang Caine. Because of what I am, I let them believe that I died however, Gaia has said they are to be sheltered and protected. I will kill any of you who harm either one of them, understood?"\\}

There was universal nodding of heads and the Matron bowed hers. \\{"It shall be as the Great Mother commands, Deathdancer. They will be protected."\\} Sabrina nodded and walked back to where Peter was sleeping. Evidently he had gotten lost. She scooped him up into her arms and carried him back to the temple where an anxious Caine was looking for him.

She laid him where his father would find him, gently kissed his forehead and melted into the shadows, watching as Caine found him and carried him into the temple to safety.

END FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Peter looked across at her, "That was you?" He asked, breathless. "I thought someone took me to Father but, I was half asleep but, somehow, I felt safe and loved. But, why did they listen to you when you told them to leave me alone?" Sabrina sighed, the moment of truth had come. It was time to tell her son about his dubious heritage and hope he didn't reject her completely because of it.

End Part Fourteen


	15. No More Secrets

Sabrina spoke in a different voice now, one softer and gentler than she had ever used before. Peter remembered hearing it coming from above his cradle as a child. It was now, truly, his mother's voice. "Mom?" he asked, laying a hand on hers. Sabrina smiled, "It's not easy to tell you about what you've possibly inherited from me. Your father never knew either. I never told him about being 'Deathdancer' the most dangerous woman in the world or, about what I was born with."

Peter looked at her, "Whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that you're my mother and I love you." Sabrina cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled. "I hope you're right, my son. You see, the reason those women did what I said is because I'm just like them. Peter, your mother is a werewolf."

Peter listened to her, and somehow, this wasn't a surprise to him, somehow, he had known he was more different than just being raised Shaolin. He looked at her, "That would explain some things about me." Sabrina looked at him keenly, "Such as, my son?" Peter smiled, "My hearing seems to be more acute than other peoples and, sometimes, I can see in the dark like it's broad daylight."

Sabrina nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Well," he said slowly, "My reflexes, sometimes its like I can leap furthur than anyone and I react quicker too." Sabrina looked at him. "Let's see, you're 21 now, right?" He nodded in silence. She continued, "Ok, then, if you were going to shape shift, you would have long before now so, obviously you did not inherit that part of me, thank the Mother for that. It doesn't matter, I love you no matter what."

She and Peter hugged and then walked down to the lake. She watched the ripples on the surface. "You come here to be alone and think, don't you?" Peter nodded, "How did you know?" Sabrina smiled. "I've always been drawn to water as well, my son. I always found it calming and a good place to think. Peter," she said, facing her son, "Tonight is the full moon. I can shape shift whenever I need but, tonight, You will see just what I am. Are you afraid?"

Peter thought for a moment, "I'd be lying if I said no but, I know that you won't hurt me." Sabrina smiled as she took his hand, "No, I won't harm you and, because you are my son, you will not be affected by the madness that affects normal humans who witness our shape changing. Are you sure you want to watch this?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, I want to know everything about you, Mom." Sabrina smiled, "Very well, when the moon is at its highest point in the night sky, you'll see just who and what I really am, and what you've gotten yourself born into."

They walked back into the cabin, Peter eager to see his mother in her true self and wishing that his father could be there to know as well. He had the feeling that his father would have accepted what she was as well but, now, they would never know if he would have or not. Peter knew one thing, however, He was never, ever going to do anything to lose his mother now that he had found her again. 

End Part Fifteen


	16. Night of the Full Moon

It was about fifteen minutes until midnight when Sabrina shook Peter awake. He had been sitting in the corner of the sofa as they talked and had fallen asleep. Sabrina had indulged herself and had just watched her son. Paul had been right, even asleep, Peter seemed to be in constant motion.

Peter slowly raised his head, "Huh? Oh, Mom. Is it almost time?" Sabrina nodded slowly, "Yes, my son, it is. Come with me and put your coat on, it is chilly outside." The young man smiled as he slipped on his coat and followed his mother out the front door and into the nearby woods.

"Where are we going, Mom?" he asked her. She looked at him, her eyes different somehow. "There's a small clearing not too far from here. We're going there." They walked for a few minutes and soon, they were there in a small clearing that was bathed in moonlight.

Sabrina looked around. "Sit there, Peter and watch." She gestured to a rocky outcropping and watched as her son perched himself on it. Sabrina went and stood in the center of the clearing and looked up at the moon. "Dear Mother," she prayed softly, "Thank you for giving me back my son. I just hope he doesn't reject what I am."

Sabrina turned to look at him. "It is time. Watch and you will see." Peter nodded and watched as Sabrina began to glow softly and her body began to shimmer. She started to grow taller and her form began to shift, the black clothing beginning to turn white as her shape became more wolfish, her feet and hands changing, her head shifting as well until Peter saw his mother in her true form, the form called Crinos. The humanoid shaped wolf.

She was solid white, about eight feet tall with a wolf's head. Her hands and feet were shaped like a cross between human and wolf. Her voice, when she turned to him was low, and had a grating quality and yet, it was the sweetest voice Peter had ever heard.

He got to his feet and slowly approached her. "Mom?" He asked. She spun, at first, with a snarl then, she stopped. The grin was very wolfish and yet, gentle as well. "You see, Peter? This is what I am. This is what I have always been and always will be. Can you live with that knowledge?"

Peter's reply was immediate and very firm, "Yes, especially if it means having you in my life again. I won't lose you again, I won't." Sabrina smiled as she reached out with one 'paw' and gently touched his cheek. "You won't lose me again, my son. There is more to tell you but, not here and not in this form."

Peter stepped back, his hazel eyes wide as his mother became human once more. Her steel blue eyes twinkled as she turned to him again. "Well, what did you think?" Peter smiled, "What would I think, you're my mother." Sabrina grinned as they headed back to the cabin. "I'm just glad that you didn't inherit that part of me, Peter. It would have made your life very difficult."

They walked in silence back to the cabin and, once there, Peter made them some coffee. They sat in silence for a few then, Peter looked at her. "What did you mean, that I'll never lose you again?" Sabrina sighed, now came the really hard part of this. She really wasn't sure how he would handle this because there was the strong possibility that he had inherited this and if that was true, she didn't know how he would react.

End Part Sixteen


	17. Nothing But the Truth

Sabrina looked at her coffee mug and Peter could sense the mood change, almost as soon as it happened. "Mom?" He said softly, "What is it, what's wrong?" Sabrina looked over at her son and sighed as she set the mug on the table in front of her. She wondered what he would say as she looked at him. "It's the other part of my heritage that you probably have inherited from me, Peter." 

His hazel eyes were slightly confused. "What are you talking about?" She smiled softly. "Paul has told me some things about you being a cop, in particular, the chances you've taken lately." Peter blushed and ducked his head, "I know, Annie is on me all the time about taking unnecessary risks but, It just seems right at the time."

Sabrina nodded, "I know, Peter. That's part of my reputation as "Deathdancer", doing the seemingly impossible and getting away with it. There's a reason why I can do that and it's not just because I'm a werewolf, that's part of it but, not all. I think it's why you've been able to survive what would have normally killed someone else. Peter, let me ask you something. Did you think that you would die when Dao destroyed the temple?"

The question took Peter by surprise but, he did think about it for a few minutes. This was his mother, he would not lie to her. His hazel eyes were clouded when he looked at her. "Yes, I was afraid of dying then but, Ping Hai carried me out and then..." His voice trailed off. Sabrina came over to where he was sitting and just held him. "Peter," she said, stroking his sandy hair that was like silk to the touch, "I don't think you would have died."

Peter pulled back and looked into her face. "I know, Ping Hai rescued me and...." he trailed off again when she gently shook her head, "No, Peter, what I mean is, you see," she said with a touch of regret, "One of the things, some say 'gifts' I inherited, was the gift or, as I look at it, curse of immortality. I cannot die, even if I want to and, you may have inherited that from me. I am so sorry if I have passed that to you."

Peter pulled away and walked out onto the front porch into the cool of the early morning. He stood there, alone, staring into space. Sabrina left him alone. If he wanted her, he would come to her. The thoughts and emotions churning within him were chaotic. His mother being a werewolf he could accept with no problem but this, this was different, not that she was immortal but, that HE might be.

Not being able to die, to live on, watching those you love age and die, no wonder she referred to it as a 'curse'. That he could understand. But then, he thought about his work as a detective. This could help but, running wild with it would do no one any good, especially his family. "Mom?" He called softly. Sabrina walked out onto the porch, "Yes, my son?" "How do you live with it?" Sabrina smiled as she slipped an arm around her son's slim waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just do, Peter. Not many people know and the fewer, the better, for your sake as well as their's. You see? If you have too many miracle escapes from death, someone will get suspicious and could make your life a living hell. Especially since we don't know for certain yet. I'm not sure how we can find out but, there will be a way." She went silent for a moment then, she spoke again, her voice tinged with longing and regret. "I just wish I could have given it to your father, I miss him so much." Peter hugged her. "Mom, tell me about him, when you met and all of it, please?" She nodded as they walked back into the cabin.

She spent the next two days telling him everything she remembered about Kwai Chang Caine, from the time they first met in Braniff, until the day she 'died' and left the two of them in relative safety. "He was so proud when you were born, Peter. The two of you bonded immediately and I was so pleased. Old Ping Hai knew what I really was and who I was. He helped me when it was time for me to leave and I was so glad that he was. He promised me that he would look out for the both of you."

Peter nodded, "He did. After the temple was destroyed and I lost Father, Ping Hai took care of me for as long as he could until I had to go to the orphanage after he died." Sabrina looked at her son, "If I had known, I would have come for you, you know that." Peter nodded, "I know, Mom but, given what you told me, it was probably best the way it happened. I just wish.." Sabrina nodded, "I know, son, I know. I miss him to. I never stopped loving him, ever."

They made preparations to leave the next day. It was time for Peter to go home and Sabrina had her life to lead but now, she had a reason to come back, frequently, to the city of Carlsburg, her son.

What neither of them knew was that another piece would be added to the puzzle and once again, the picture would finally be complete.

End Part Seventeen


	18. Life Begins Again

After returning to Carlsburg, Peter understood that Sabrina would have to go away sometimes but, she promised him she would always return. Before she did leave however, she asked Kermit if she could come to his apartment to talk to him. She showed up that evening and Kermit let her in. After settling in the sofa, she smiled.

"I need you to do something for me, frog, and yes, it concerns Peter." Kermit nodded.

"I had a feeling it would. What do you need me to do?" he sipped on his glass of wine as Brina stared into hers. Finally, she looked over at her friend.

"You know who and what I am, as does Paul and now, so does Peter. He also knows now that he may have inherited my immortality so, keep him on a even keel, ok? I don't want him going off half cocked just because he may not be able to get killed. Keep him safe for me, ok? And, let me know if he has inherited my immortality, I need to know. " Kermit smiled and nodded.

"You can count on that, Brie. Paul told me last night that he's assigning me as Peter's regular partner so, I can keep an eye on him. I'll keep your son safe." Sabrina grinned.

"I know that, my friend. I have to leave in the morning for Syria." Kermit raised an eyebrow.

"Syria? Are they causing trouble again?" Sabrina smiled an almost mischievous smile.

"Yeah, they are and the government has to send me in to correct them, again. I'd better go, I promised Peter we'd talk some more tonight." She set the wine glass on the table and got to her feet.

"Kermit, thanks for everything. I'll see you when I get back." Kermit walked her to the door and nodded.

"I know you will and, don't worry about Peter, Paul and I will take care of him." Sabrina smiled softly.

"I know you will. Take care, my friend." she then walked out the door. 

Peter was pacing in his apartment, nervous, wondering if the past several weeks had just been a dream when his doorbell rang. He sprinted to the door and opened it to see Sabrina standing there.

"Mom! You came." Sabrina smiled as she walked in and watched Peter close the door.

"Of course I'm here, son, did you think I wasn't coming after all?" Peter looked at her and then, at the floor. Sabrina nodded in understanding and just pulled her son to her. He held on tightly, not wanting to let her go. She understood, she didn't want to let him go either after being seperated for so long.

Soon, they sat on the sofa and she let Peter ask his questions. She answered as best as she could.

"Peter, I have to leave in the morning. I'm being sent to Syria." His hazel eyes widened as he digested her words.

"In the morning? Do you know how long you'll be gone?" She shook her head.

"These things never have a set schedule, son. I could be gone a week, a month, maybe even a year or two. I've talked to Kermit and I want you to listen to him, the way you do to Paul and I, ok?"

Peter nodded, "They'd say I never listen to them but, I do, really. I just can't believe you're leaving so soon, I mean, I just found you again. I made Detective, by the way, Paul told me that I passed the exam with flying colors." Sabrina broke out in a huge grin.

"You did? I'm proud of you, son. You really like being a cop, don't you?" Peter's face grew thoughtful.

"Yeah, Mom, I do. I've thought alot about Dad, him wanting to train me to be Shaolin but, I'm not sure if that's me. It feels right, me doing what I'm doing now. You know what I mean?" Sabrina nodded slowly.

"Yes, Peter, I do understand. You may be Shaolin later, when you're older. Your father took his vows after we married. Up to then, he had been just a travelling apothecary but I knew, he was meant to be what he became. That may not be your destiny, you'll know if and when that is. In the meantime, you do what feels right within you. Only you can truly decide what is best for you."

She reached over and cupped his cheek in her hand. Peter leaned into her hand, not wanting her to go but, knowing she had a job to do. She smiled as she read his thoughts in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I know, Peter. I wish I didn't have to go either but, I do what I must and, I will come back, you know that, right?" Peter managed a brave smile and nodded. She looked at his right hand.

"You have the ring, use it to remember me and , who knows? I might even be able to hear you occasionally, if our bond is that close. When I return, I'll tell you the ring and pendant's story, all right?" Peter nodded. Sabrina then smiled again.

"Write to me and give the letters to Kermit. He'll know how to get them to me, ok?" Peter nodded and then, yawned hugely. Sabrina smiled mischeviously.

"Come on, son, I'll tuck you in." Peter smiled and soon, he was tucked into his bed, asleep as his mother watched over him.

End Part Eighteen


	19. Thoughts and Memories

When Peter awoke the next morning, he found a letter lying on his bedside table and he ripped it open. It was from his mother.

"My Beloved Peter, 

I'm sorry to have to leave so abruptly however, I received word late last night that the situation in Syria had worsened and I was needed there asap. As soon as I can, I'll write to you in care of the precinct and let you know what is happening here. 

Take care of yourself and don't be afraid to talk to Paul and/or Kermit if you need to know anything. I love you very much, my son and I'll come home as soon as I am able.

Love always,  
Mother."

Peter smiled sadly as he slipped the letter back into the envelope. He opened the bottom drawer and then unlocked a metal box in the bottom. In that, he placed the letter, along with an old picture of her he had from back at the temple, along with other childhood mementos he had been able to salvage from the burned out building.

He then began his morning routine and headed to the 101st. Once he arrived, he was plunged into the daily routine of paperwork, calls, etc. At lunch time, Paul was beside his desk. "Want to go to some place quiet and talk, son?

"Peter grinned, "Yeah, I'd like that." Soon, the two were seated in the back corner of their favorite burger place. Peter was unusually quiet, even for him and Paul scrutinized his face. "She had to leave, didn't she?" Peter nodded.

"Yeah, we barely had time to talk, even after spending that week at the cabin. There's still so many things I want to ask her about, especially about my Father. I have my memories but, she can tell me what he was like before I was born. You know, she told me he didn't take the brands of the Shaolin until after they married. I never would have expected that."

Paul smiled as Peter continued to talk, his face aglow. Finding his mother had opened Peter up more, he wasn't as closed as he had been since coming from the orphanage and that, to Paul at least, was a very good thing. The two cops finished their lunch and headed back to the maelstrom called the 101st precinct to finish the day.

During a break in the normal chaos, Peter wrote a letter to his mother, telling her about what was going on. To his complete surprise, the letter filled six pages! Once he had it addressed, he took it to Kermit's office and knocked on the door. "Come." was all Peter heard but, he went in and found his partner typing away furiously. 

Peter waited till Kermit hit the 'enter' key and straightened up. "What do you need, kid?" Peter smiled and held out the letter. "Mom said you'd know where to send this so she could get it?" Kermit took the letter and nodded, "Yeah, Kid, I'll make sure she gets it. It may take awhile so, be patient, ok, kid?" Peter nodded, "I understand and thanks." He then returned to his desk and a new set of case files.

He felt better once he knew the letter would get to her but, he knew that he would feel even better when she was able to return home, where he wanted her to be.

Peter thought about how his life had suddenly changed. Finding out that, not only was his mother alive but, that she had left in order to protect him made him feel more alive than he had felt since the temple's destruction. The one thing that would make all of this complete would be his father coming home but, Peter knew, that wasn't going to happen and it made him sad.

He thought about how much his mother was missing Caine as well, as much as they had loved each other. He realized, she had never married again. "Wow," Peter thought to himself, "To love someone that much must be amazing. Wonder if I'll ever find anyone like that?" He shook his head and bent back to his paperwork. 

End Part Nineteen


	20. Working Together

It had been almost ten years now since Peter had found his mother or, more accurately, since she had found him. He had written her several letters in that time and she always answered them. The times she had come home, she had helped him hone the skills he had inherited from her, making him a cop to be reckoned with. She had also helped with his martial arts skills. Now, Peter was on the moon, her last letter, dated a month ago, told him she was coming home. He bounded into Paul's office and the usually harried Captain of the 101st looked up at his foster son. "What is it, son?" 

Peter grinned, "It's mom, Sabrina, she's coming home in a few days. Could I have some time off?" Paul frowned. "Peter, have you forgotten, the Tan case? You go undercover in a week." Peter's face fell, he had forgotten but now remembered, the assignment had been in the works for almost a year. Peter sat down and looked at the floor. Then, he looked at Paul, "Can we delay it by at least another week? I need to tell her about it, I know she'd understand." 

Paul Blaisdell nodded, knowing Sabrina almost better than Peter did. "True, ok, One week delay then, you go under, all right?" Peter nodded and returned to his desk to finish up his caseload. That evening, he got to his apartment and saw the door open a slight crack. Drawing his Baretta, he entered and saw his mother in the kitchen. "Mom, don't scare me like that, ok?" He put away the gun as he saw her smile slightly.

"Kept you on your toes, didn't it? Besides, Kermit told me about your upcoming assignment. I had a feeling you wanted me here. Now, tell me about this guy named Tan." She got a beer from the fridge and sat on the sofa. Peter strode around the tiny living room as he told her what they knew. She listened carefully and then smiled. "Let me guess, you got this assignment because you speak fluent Chinese and because of your martial arts skills, correct?"

Peter smiled and sat in the chair. "You really got it on the nose this time, Mom. Yeah, Tan is trying to take over Chinatown and we can't let him do that. I'm going in as Peter McCabe, possible Enforcer for the Tong." Sabrina nodded and then looked at her son. "There are a few things you will need to know and to understand. Come on," she said, getting to her feet and extending her hand, "We can't talk here, I know a place where we can be totally private. You trust me?" 

Peter rose to his feet, put his hand in hers and smiled, "Completely, Mom." Sabrina smiled. "Close your eyes, do exactly as I tell you and do not open them until I say, understood?" Peter nodded, "I understand." He closed his eyes. She stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Now," she whispered, take two steps to the left." He did and felt a blast of the coldest air he had ever encountered but, he kept his eyes closed. Then, he felt warm air but heard strange snarling and growling noises that concerned him.

"You can look now, Peter." Sabrina's voice was reassuring. He did and for a moment he thought they were at the lake cabin but then, he saw a strange fog through the windows. He turned to his mother with a puzzled expression on his mobile face. Sabrina smiled. "We are in that dimension called the Umbra. I can travel back and forth between dimensions as well as places, remember me telling you?" Peter nodded as he sat down. "I can also bring someone with me. I keep this place so I can be private when I need. What you hear outside are some of the creatures who are native here. I can go out there because they know who and what I am and they fear me. I would not advise you trying it, however, all right?"

Peter nodded, "I have no desire to be their lunch. Now, what do I need to know in order to do this assignment?" Sabrina brought in a couple of steaming mugs and handed one to her son. he sipped the jasmine tea and raised his eyebrows at her, "Dad's mix?" Sabrina smiled softly, "Yes, he wrote it down for me and I kept it. Here." She handed him a sheet of well worn rice paper and Peter's eyes misted over as he read the familiar Chinese characters and the familiar hand. "I do miss him, Mom." He said softly.

Sabrina walked over and rested her cheek on top of his head as her arms encircled his shoulders, "I know, Peter, I've missed him every day of my life and wished I hadn't had to walk away like I did. I'll never stop loving him, Peter, never. How could I marry again when I've already had the best?" Peter smiled sadly. "I hope I find a woman I can love like that someday." He said wistfully. Sabrina grinned, "You will Peter, sometimes, it takes awhile. Now, about your assignment."

End Part Twenty


	21. Learning That Life isn't always Kind

Peter looked up at her, her voice and entire manner had changed. She wasn't speaking as his mother any longer. He set down his coffee mug. She turned and looked at her son. "Peter, in order to complete a successful undercover assignment, especially one in a Tong, you are going to have to completely change your natural character. In order to gain Tan's trust, you may have to do things you would never have even considered doing before."

She sat down across from him and looked in his face. "I know your nature, Peter, you're a lot like your father and you love to help people but, in order for you to survive this assignment, you're going to have to draw upon that half of yourself that you inherited from me, cold, ruthless when necessary. You understand?"

The hazel eyes that looked back at her were confused but, he nodded, "I think I do but, can I do that?" She smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, my son, yes, you can. It is within you, you just never had to call on it before but now, you'll need it more than ever. Here, in the Umbra, I can teach you how to bring out that part of yourself that you're going to need for this assignment. Here, only I can see you as you have to change. Once we leave here though, your colleagues may not recognize you anymore. You need to be ready for that possibility. Since you're going undercover as an Enforcer, you're going to have to be physical, cold, sometimes cruel, sometimes, deadly. I know but, that may happen."

Peter sat back, a worried look on his mobile face. "Mom, I'm not sure I can handle this." Sabrina smiled, "Yes, you can, my son. I'll work with you so that you can do what you have to do and not lose yourself. Now, let's get to work, shall we?" Peter nodded. 

Soon, the two of them were busy and Peter was learning to bring out that side of him that he had not known before. It frightened him yet, he thought about it, what was happening was part of him and he remembered what his father had said to him back at the temple.

FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

Peter was practicing with Master Khan when Kwai Chang Caine entered the room. Both stopped as he walked up to his son. "Peter, why are your moves jerky? You have worked with Master Khan for three years now, your moves should be as smooth as his are." Peter dropped his head. "I know, my father but, I do not feel that the weapon is a part of me. I see it as a weapon, something separate and apart."

Caine smiled and nodded. "I understand my son, come, let us talk." They walked up to the koi pond at the top of the temple. Peter sat on the edge, trailing one small hand in the water. Caine stood looking out over the plateau. He then turned back to his son. "What frightens you about learning the weapons, my son?" Peter didn't look at his father. "I don't know, I guess its a fear of losing myself, becoming something I'm not sure I'm ready for. Does that make any sense?" 

Caine smiled at his small son, "Yes, it does. You are afraid of letting go of yourself, afraid that you will not be able to come back to what you are now but, Peter, changes are necessary to live and grow. You cannot stay as you are Peter, you have to change to live. Weapons are necessary to our defense and they must become a part of you in order for you to protect not only yourself, but those who cannot defend themselves. I know it is hard, my son but, you can do this. Will you at least try?"

Peter looked up at his father and nodded, "I will try, Father. Will I ever be as good as Master Khan?" Caine smiled as he laid his hand on his son's shoulder, "That will be up to you, my son. Only you can decide if you want to be that good." Peter smiled and scampered off to resume his lessons.

END FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Sabrina looked at him, "Peter? Are you all right?" He smiled, "Yeah, just remembering something Father told me at the temple." She nodded, "I am glad you were with him for that time. I'm sure you learned a lot from him and the other monks there. But now, you have to draw upon what you inherited from me. If you show weakness of any kind in Tan's Tong, it could get you killed. That's why I'm teaching you these things."

Peter was silent for a few then, he lifted his hazel eyes to his mother and she say the worry and concern there. "Mom," he asked softly, "What do I do if Tan wants me to kill?"

End Part Twenty One


	22. Learning What You can be capable Of

Sabrina looked at her son. This was the question she had known was coming and, even with all of her experience, she still wasn't sure if she was ready for it but, her son needed an answer. She sat across from Peter and he saw the concern in her blue eyes. 

"Peter," she said, "Killing is never easy or a casual thing, at least, it never should be. You've seen Paul and Kermit's reactions when they come back from a mission and they have had to kill. It takes them a long time to come to terms with what they did. You have been forced to kill as a detective. Oh yes, I read your file," she said as Peter's eyebrows went up. I know what you went through afterwards, Paul told me. Peter, killing should never become casual or even indifferent. Every time a life is taken, there is sorrow and regret, even if you have no other option. I know your father would always say that there was another way but, there are times when, there isn't. If Tan gives you an assignment that involves a death, sometimes, that is to see how you will handle it. if you can achieve his objective without killing, sometimes he will think better of you, especially if it draws as little attention to him as possible. Peter." she reached across and took his hands in hers. "I can't tell you exactly what to do in those situations, only guide you to look at what you might be able to do. You will have to decide for yourself. I can only hope you will make the right decision for the situation."

Peter looked at her steadily. "Mom, have you had to kill?" Sabrina sighed. "Yes, Peter, I have and it is not something I take pleasure in having to do. Every death diminishes the rest of us, my son, no matter what they have done in their lives. I try to avoid killing whenever possible but, if I rage, and shape shift, sometimes I kill without knowing but, when I revert to human form, I remember and I grieve over what I did. I hope that never happens to you, my son."

Peter saw the sorrow and grief in her manner and just pulled her to him, holding her against him. He knew that, in her human form, she couldn't cry but, he could feel her grieve over what she had done. He stroked her hair. "I think I understand, Mom and I promise you, I'll do all that I can to avoid killing anyone. I just don't know if I can, with having to work for Tan and all." 

Sabrina smiled and looked up at her tall, handsome son. "I know, Peter, I know but, I also know that you will do what you have to so that you can survive. We all have to face that eventually and that is when we learn what we are truly capable of doing. Now, are you ready for this or do you need more time?"

Peter stepped back and looked deep into her eyes and saw himself. "I'm ready to do this. Will you be there, if I need you?" Sabrina smiled as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Yes, my son, I will but, a lot you will have to do on your own."

Peter smiled as he leaned into the caress. "I know, Mom and I'll do my best, without giving myself away. We'd better get back. I need to prepare a few things before I become Peter McCabe." 

Sabrina grinned. "Your new apartment is ready and I can take you there. I have your new identification taken care of and the car you will be using. Shall we go?" Peter took a deep breath, expelled it slowly and nodded. She stood behind him, her hands on his elbows and smiled. They took two steps to the left and disappeared from view.

End Part Twenty Two


	23. The Return of Caine

It had been one week since Peter had begun his undercover assignment and Sabrina occupied his regular apartment while he used the one she had secured for him as 'Peter McCabe'. She knew she could have no contact with him but, it didn't stop her from worrying about him.

She walked down to Chinatown and visited some of the shops. Nothing remarkable occurred until she walked into the apothecary shop and saw the familiar old man behind the counter. "Ping Hai?" She asked softly. The man's eye twinkled behind the glasses he wore and he bowed. "How may I serve you?" He asked in Mandarin.

Sabrina returned the bow and replied in the same language. "I believe you and I need to talk, in private." The Ancient nodded and gestured for her to follow him. He led her upstairs to his apartment and showed her inside then, got a tea tray and sat down across from her. His eyes twinkled when he looked up at her. "It is good to see you again, Laura." Sabrina grinned.

She picked up her teacup. "I knew it was you. Which name are you using now?" She asked him. He smiled, "My real name, Lo Si. And you, you are Sabrina again." She nodded. "Yes, I found Peter ten years ago and told him what had happened." The Ancient looked at her. "And how did your son react?" Her face lit up. "He understood and accepted me. I told him about me, showed him what I am and helped him discover what he inherited from me. Thank the Mother, he did not inherit my shape shifting ability. I am so glad I didn't pass that to him. I just wish... her voice trailed off.

Lo Si smiled sadly, "I know, you miss him still." Sabrina nodded, "I will always miss him Lo Si, always, like a piece of my heart." Lo Si nodded. "And Peter misses him as well?" "Yes, he does. He was with his father more that I was and now, this assignment." Lo Si looked up sharply. "What do you mean?" Sabrina looked at him. "Peter is undercover. They sent him to investigate a man named Tan." Lo Si nodded, "I knew Tan had come here. Will Peter be all right?" 

Sabrina smiled, a feral one. "Yes, he spent the week before he started with me, learning what I could teach him about what he inherited from me. Hopefully, that will help him pull off this assignment. I know he's still all right, I can feel that. We do have our connection. If something goes wrong, I'll be able to get to him. At least there is that." Lo Si nodded, knowing how strongly Sabrina would defend her child if necessary.

There was silence for a few moments then, Sabrina looked across at her old friend. "Why did you abandon my son to an orphanage? Why did you do that to him?" Her eyes were sad and her voice had an edge to it that the old man recognized. He leaned over and laid a hand on hers. "I did it to protect him, Sabrina. As long as Master Dao believed your son dead, he would not look for him. I felt Peter would be safer there. if I was wrong, I am sorry." 

Sabrina looked at him and smiled slowly. "I understand, my friend. At least the Blaisdells found Peter there and for that, I am forever grateful. Paul and Annie have done a lot to settle Peter. I'm very proud of my son." Lo Si nodded, "As am I, Sabrina."

After another hour, she rose to her feet to take her leave when there was a soft knock on the door. Lo Si went to open it and stepped back, "Please, enter my humble home." He said. Sabrina looked up sharply when she heard the soft, "It is I who am honored, Ancient One." She knew that voice, knew it intimately. She looked up into a face she had never thought to see again, the face of the man she had always loved, and always would love, Kwai Chang Caine was alive.

End Part Twenty Three


	24. Calm before the Storm

When Sabrina saw that well remembered face, her heart skipped a few beats but, outwardly, she maintained her famous calm. She left as quickly as she could. She drove her Harley to the stem and found a tree next to the lake. She had to think, this was a totally unexpected development. Peter, she had halfway believed she would find but, Kwai Chang Caine? She also realized that she couldn't tell Peter, not now. To do that would totally distract him from his assignment and, she definitely would not risk that happening.

She sat there trying to calm her suddenly chaotic emotions. Here was the one man she never thought she would see again, the man she loved more than anyone else on this planet and here he was, in Carlsburg! What was she going to do now? She knew that she couldn't leave without talking to him. Besides, if Peter found him, he was bound to spill the beans about her and she wanted Caine to hear the truth from her. She just wasn't sure how Kwai would react, not only to her faked death but her reasons why she did it.

Suddenly, she wasn't so sure or confident. She needed someone to talk to. She got back to her bike and roared off to the 101st. She walked in and went straight to Kermit's office. The 101's computer guru was hunched over his machine and spun around when he heard the door close. His eyebrows rose when he saw Sabrina. "You ok? You look as if you've seen a ghost." 

Sabrina managed a small smile, "I think I just did. Listen, I need to talk but, not here. Somewhere private. You got any ideas?" Kermit nodded. "Yeah, go on ahead and meet me at my place. I know you can get in. I'll be there in about an hour, will that work out ok?" Sabrina nodded and left the precinct. Once she got to Kermit's place, she made some coffee and sat down, still trying to think through how everything had changed in so short a period of time.

About an hour later, Sabrina heard Kermit unlock the door and walk in. He smiled when he saw Sabrina and nodded when he smelled the fresh brewed coffee. He tossed his briefcase onto the floor and, loosening his tie, went and got a mug of coffee then, he relaxed in his favorite chair and looked at Sabrina, seated cross legged on the sofa. After taking a long swig of his coffee, he removed the shades and looked at his friend. "What's on your mind?" He asked quietly.

She was quiet for a few moments then, she looked up. "I went to see Lo Si today, to discuss Peter and, as I was leaving, he received another visitor." Kermit nodded, waiting for her to continue. She finally did, her steel blue eyes troubled. "Kermit," she said in a whisper, "It was Kwai Chang. Peter's father is alive." 

Kermit's eyebrows rose slightly as he let out a low whistle of surprise. "I see now why you're so shaken. To believe that he was dead for so long and now, this. Could he be here because of Peter?" Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Kermit but, something tells me no. He believes Peter to be dead these past fifteen years so, there must be another reason why he came here and I have a feeling I know what that reason is but......"

She said no more about that and Kermit didn't pry, it wasn't healthy to do so, especially with Sabrina. Finally, she spoke again. "Peter can't be told about this, Kermit, especially now, with him undercover." Kermit nodded, "Yeah, it would really make things dangerous for him. So, what do we do?" Sabrina managed a half smile. "Right now, we let things go as they are. If Peter gets into trouble, I'll know about it and I'll be there for him. As for Kwai, I have to wait until Peter is out of any danger before I tell him his father is here. The really difficult part is going to be telling Kwai about me, what I did and why. I just don't know if he will accept it, or me after that. That's what concerns me, Kermit. After all this time, I still love that man with every fiber of my being. I don't know what I'll do if he rejects me after this."

Kermit smiled to take the possible sting out of his words as he growled, "Well, if he does reject you, he's not as intelligent as Peter makes him out to have been. It would be the stupidest move any man ever made." Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, my friend, that helps." Kermit nodded, "No problem, you're like family to me and I take care of family, remember?" 

Sabrina nodded. "Mind if I crash here on your sofa tonight?" she asked. Kermit smiled, "Sure, let me get you a pillow and a blanket. We can talk later, if you want to." She nodded and was soon settled on his sofa. After all the lights were out, she finally drifted off to sleep, not realizing that some circumstances were out of her control and that Peter would know about Kwai Chang the next time she saw them. Kwai would learn the truth in a way that Sabrina had not anticipated or wanted but, all things happened in their own good time and their time was coming sooner that she knew.

End Part Twenty Four


	25. What to Do?

It had been four days since Sabrina had unexpectedly run into the man she believed to be dead, the love of her life and the father of her son. Seeing Kwai Chang Caine, alive, had shaken her far more than she had admitted, even to her friend Kermit Griffin. Peter was still on his undercover assignment as an Enforcer for Tan's gang. Twice, he and a few others had been 'brought in for questioning'. This allowed Mother and son a few minutes to themselves and Sabrina was able to learn what Peter had discovered.

She wanted to tell Peter about his father but, she knew that to do so now would endanger the young man so, she kept quiet about that development. After about five minutes, "McCabe" and the others were released and Sabrina went to see Paul. She knocked on the Captain's door then, walked in and sat down. Paul looked his usual self, frustrated. Sabrina smiled as she sat down. "Frustrating case, I know. However, I may have something for you."

Paul raised his head, "Oh?" She nodded, "According to what Peter had to say, Tan wants the Ancient out of the way and he's leaving the method up to Peter. But, Peter is concerned about Jack Wong. He has the feeling Wong doesn't like him and the fact that Tan seems to so, Peter wants us to be ready, for almost anything." She stopped and Paul could see there was something else.

"Sabrina, what is it?" He asked her. She looked up, a wry smile on her face. "Someone I thought I'd never see again is here, in Carlsburg. Paul, Kwai Chang Caine is here, alive. I ran into him at the Ancient's apartment. He didn't recognize me but then, I really didn't expect him to but, seeing him, alive, like that." Paul looked at her, "Did you tell Peter?" 

Sabrina looked at him sharply, "Of course not. That's the last thing Peter needs to know right now. I'll tell him when this assignment is over. To know now would only put him in more danger." Paul nodded. "Correct, of course. We'll have to keep a closer eye on Tan now that we have an idea as to what he's after. Can you stay in touch with Peter?" 

Sabrina nodded, "Yes, I'll know if he's in trouble. I can get to him when I have to, don't worry there." Paul nodded and went back to his paperwork as Sabrina went to Kermit's office. She walked in and sat down in the chair. Kermit hit the 'enter' key on his computer and turned to look at her. "You look worried about something." He said, leaning back in his desk chair, shades, as always, perched on his nose. Sabrina smiled slightly. "Yeah, how to tell Peter that his father is also alive after all this time and," here, she sighed, "The damned guilt I feel for not being there at the temple when they needed me the most."

Kermit looked at her. "I know the feeling, I still have it about David, I wake up nights sweating, remembering being there, in the morgue, looking down at him." His voice trailed off. Sabrina reached across and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know. When I saw the grave makers in the burial yard at the temple, I thought my whole world had caved in. I just wish this thing with David was a bad dream for you but, I know it isn't. I mean, I have my husband and my son back but, I can't give David back to you."

Kermit smiled sadly and patted her arm, "I know, Sabrina. I'm happy for you and , Larson will get his, eventually. Now, have you decided when you'll tell Peter?" Sabrina leaned back and nodded. "Definitely after this assignment is done. The problem is, that Caine doesn't recognize me, as my normal self, so, I'm going to have to reintroduce myself to him. The question is, should I do it now or wait until I tell Peter about him." 

Kermit looked at her for a long moment. Then, he pulled off the green shades and let her see his eyes. "Personally, I think one thing at a time would be best. Find Caine, tell him who you are and why you did what you did. You'll need to know how he accepts that before you tell Peter anything." Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, if he accepts what I have to tell him." Kermit grinned, "I think he will listen, at least. Sometimes, that's the best you can do."

She sighed as she stood up, "I know, Kermit but sometimes, your best just isn't enough, I mean, I lied to him, consciously lied to him and he's Shaolin, they don't like to be lied to. But, you're right, all I can do is explain to him and hope he understands why I did what I did." Kermit could hear the desperation in her voice and watched as she left his office. He hoped it would turn out all right for her, Caine and especially, Peter.

End Part Twenty Five


	26. Sometimes, Changes Happen before You're Ready

Sabrina walked down to the 101st parking garage and got on her Harley. Once she kicked it to life, she roared off into Chinatown. She knew she had to tell Kwai, now, before things got even more complicated but, would he listen? She had to take the chance so, she pulled up at the brownstone where she knew he had set up his kwoon. As she dismounted, she heaved a deep sigh and took the stairs to the top floor where she knew his apothecary was.

She walked in the door and smiled, seeing him at the workbench, grinding up herbs, remembering their small home in Braniff, she would watch him then, mixing up medicines or making her favorite tea mixture. She leaned against the doorway, her arms folded, just watching. It took a few moments but, Caine became aware that someone else was there. He stopped what he was doing and turned around, slowly. One eyebrow raised and then, he saluted her. "May I be of assistance?" He asked.

He was more suprised when she returned the Shaolin salute with a half bow then, the smile disappeared from her face. "We need to talk, Kwai Chang Caine, we need to talk, now. Out on the terrace, perhaps?" She inclined her head in that direction. Caine nodded and followed her. She stood at the rail, looking out over the city. "I didn't think that seeing you again would be so hard, Kwai but, it was harder than I thought it could ever be." Caine had a puzzled look on his handsome face. "We know each other?" He asked.

She turned to look at him. "You see me now, as I have always been, except for a five year period, where I was someone else. I'm Sabrina Wolfe, a mercenary and part time Special Agent for the FBI. I'm working, right now, with the 101st precinct on a special task force. But, back there, in Braniff, I was someone else, someone you loved and I had to leave you and our baby." She looked at him. "Kwai, back then, I was Laura."

His face changed as he looked at her then, he stared at her eyes and truth dawned in his. "You were, Laura?" She nodded, "Yes, Kwai, you met me when I was Laura Catherine Carter. We fell in love, married and I gave birth to our 'miracle child' Peter. Then," her voice broke, "I found out that three of my deadliest enemies were on my trail and they would have slaughtered you and Peter. The only way I could protect the both of you, was for Laura to die so, I died."

Caine looked at her, his face turning hard. "Yes, you 'died'. leaving us alone." Sabrina faced him, "I know. You think I liked leaving you and Peter? I hated the idea but, It was the only way I knew to keep you and him alive!" She turned back to the rail. "It tore me apart to do what I did, to watch your face, and Peter's when I 'died'. However, it worked. My enemies left Braniff without finding me, they never knew about you and Peter and, I had to go as far away as I could so that I would not even accidentially endanger the two of you. I did all of that, because I love you, and I have never stopped loving you, Kwai Chang Caine."

The emotions running through Caine at that moment were hard to describe, much less keep track of. In one instant, his entire world was turned upside down. His beloved, his Laura, was actually the woman standing before him? This woman of law and sometimes violence? It was hard for him to grasp and yet, there were things about her that were intimitely familiar to him. This was going to be hard for him, so was telling her that their son was no more.

Just then, her cell phone rang and she pulled it out. "Just great, I did not need this now." She flipped it open. "Wolfe here. yes, Kermit? What? Now? Where are you heading? Can't it wait? I'm rather busy right now. Ok, I'll meet you there." She closed it with a disgusted snort. "I have to go Caine but, I will be back so we can finish this, I promise you. Please, tell me you will think on what I have told you." He nodded. "I will do that, I promise you." She smiled and in that smile, he finally saw his Laura again.

She headed out the door to her Harley not knowing that by the time they could finish this conversation, he would find Peter. Then, there was the only secret she still had from him, one that could, quite possibly, destroy whatever chance she and him might have in being together ever again. She was willing to risk it, however, especially for him, the man she loved more than life itself.

Sabrina arrived at the location Kermit had given her, a warehouse. There was yellow crime scene tape all around it and, once she showed the officer outside her FBI badge, he let her through. It didn't take her long to find Kermit, standing next to two sheet shrouded bodies. She crouched next to one and pulled back the cloth. Both were definitely Chinese and had blue dragon tattoos. She looked up at Kermit. "What have we got here, revenge?" 

Kermit nodded, "Yeah and, something else. Something was taken away, too. Look over in the supply room." Sabrina rose to her feet and walked over to the door with the broken lock. She looked in and her face paled. "They took a box of C-4?" Kermit had followed her. "Yeah, but, why take someone else's explosives?" Sabrina's face was grim, "When you want to blame your crime on someone else. Any idea as to who killed them?" 

Kermit shook his head, "Not yet, but, given the climate here, I wouldn't put it past Tan and his men. Tan's been trying to take over the Blue Dragons ever since he got here." Sabrina nodded, "I know, that's what Peter told me the last time we talked. I wouldn't be suprised if Jack Wong pulled this off. But, I am concerned about the missing C4. Peter didn't say anything about Tan needing explosives. If Jack Wong took them, Tan may not know about it and that can be a problem."

Kermit nodded silently. "What else did Peter get to tell you during the last 'interrogation'?" Sabrina grinned. "Tan isn't happy about the Ancient." She stopped, "That's it. Tan wants Lo Sei out of the way and he gave the job to Peter. If Jack is jealous, he'll try and beat Peter to the punch." She turned and ran to her motorcycle and soon, Kermit heard her roar away. He then turned back to continuing the investigation into the murders.

As she drove, Sabrina hoped she would be in time. If Tan managed to kill the Ancient, she knew what she would do to him and she really didn't want to unleash that side of herself. She knew that if she confronted him, it would be because of everything he had done to her husband and son and, she knew that in her heart, she would show no mercy at all.

She pulled up in front of the 101st precinct and ran into the squad room to Paul's door. She opened it without knocking and walked inside. "Paul, I know now what Peter was trying to tell me. Tan wants the Ancient dead." Paul looked up at her and she read his face. "It's already happened, hasn't it?" she sat down. Paul nodded. "A bomb went off at the Ancient's building. He's in the hospital, as well as his assistant. They are both going to be all right." 

Sabrina looked up, "In County General?" Paul nodded. She got up, "I have to get there. I need to talk to him." "The Ancient?" Paul asked. Sabrina shook her head, "No, his assistant, Kwai Chang Caine." Paul's jaw dropped. "Peter's father, he's alive?" Sabrina nodded, a soft smile illuminating her face. "Yes, I need to tell him Peter is alive. He needs to know about our son." Paul nodded. "Go."

Sabrina headed out and they could hear her Harley as it roared off into the distance. Once she arrived, she found Caine's room but she saw she was too late. Peter was already there. She smiled and slipped into the room just as Peter and his father embraced. Peter felt a hand on his back and looked up. "Mom, Dad's here." Peter was crying. Sabrina squeezed his shoulder. "I know, I found out yesterday. Didn't want to tell you until this assignment was over, you know. How did you get in here?"

Peter grinned, "Slipped in the back door. I'll have to leave that way soon. Jack Wong set it off before I could stop him." Sabrina nodded, "I figured that much. Now, go, you have to finish this, ok?" Peter nodded, kissed his father's forehead, and slipped out the door. Sabrina looked at Caine with a smile. "Typical Peter." She sat on the edge of the bed, Caine's hand in hers. "We still have unfinished business as well, my love but, it can wait till all three of us can discuss it together."

Caine nodded and Sabrina stayed as he drifted off to sleep. She knew, deep within, that Peter was still in danger. She just wondered what her beloved would do when he learned that last thing she had withheld from him all this time, the secret of her true self, the self she had already shown to their son. Peter had accepted her but, would Caine? And what would happen if he rejected her, completely?

End Part Twenty Six


End file.
